Wait For Me
by Setarip
Summary: AU Just before Elizabeth must leave Will, he makes her a promise. Four years later, they finally meet again. But will the promise ever be fulfilled? Rated 'T' just to be extra safe. ;


**A/N: Okie dokely...I behold the first serious thing I have ever written. Really. It was quite hard, seeing as I am _not_a serious person. So..please keep that in mind. **

**Alrighty. This was originally a challengeto write a one-shot based off the song "Last Train Home" by Ryan Star, given to me by one of my fellow HTR crewmates.And it started out like that, I swear.But, unfortuantely, Ifind that it didn'tturn out the wayI had thought it would. So it is _mildly_ based off that song. That's it though.**

**And special thanks to mah buddy on HTR, Kaitlyn. She really helped me with this thing, and I owe her a lot. Also, thanks to my other HTR friends. Lerf ya!**

**Disclaimer: I don'townany of the characters that seem midly familiar to you (hint hint, from a certainPirate movie...). But everything else is mine. Kinda.**

**Well, here we go...**

**curtains open**

Elizabeth's small, skinny arms wrapped around Will, holding on as if she would never let go. 

"Oh Will…he can't do that!" The sadness in her heart was evident in her voice, as well as on her pretty features.

"I'm afraid he can, my love. He is." Will's own pain was better disguised than his companion's, but it was still present. You just had to look harder.

"It's not fair, Will! It's not fair." Elizabeth whispered, failing her attempt at an angry outburst. Sadness, once again, won over and consumed her.

"Life's not fair." 

Elizabeth pulled back abruptly. Did he not care? Did he care that she was about to be taken away from him? From that last statement, it certainly sounded like he didn't. 

But in the end, Elizabeth could not be angry with him. After all, she was about to be parted from Will. The memories of their last moments together would be better remembered if they were _happy_ ones.

"If this is happening, life certainly isn't fair." She paused, waiting for a reaction from Will. When she got none, Elizabeth continued.

"Is this goodbye, then? Forever?" 

That got his attention.

"No, love. Not at all," Will whispered, caressing the side of his love's face, connecting them once again. "Nothing will ever part us forever. Nothing. I swear to that."

At the heartfelt statement, the plump tears that had been gathering in Elizabeth's almond orbs finally began to spill over. Acting on impulse, Will's calloused thumb began to gently wipe away the salty drops sliding down Elizabeth's cheeks. This brought a sad smile to the young woman's lips: any other time, this small act of love would have been comforting to Elizabeth, and, in the end, cease her tears. But since today was the last time they would be together for a while, the act only brought more from her eyes.

Knowing that continuing his soothing would only do more harm, Will stopped, and instead pulled Elizabeth into his warm, muscular chest. The woman immediately found refuge there, and within another minute, her tears had slowed. Still, though, she did not move from her spot.

"Elizabeth? Where are you? We must be going! The ship is waiting for us, you know!" 

Peeking out from Will's chest, Elizabeth groaned. "I wonder who that is," she said sarcastically, adding an eye roll for an annoyed effect. She was still very bitter towards her father; after all, he was the reason she was moving. 

Forgetting her anger once again, she looked towards Will with enough sadness to break five hearts; possibly even six. "I guess I must be going then."

"I guess," was the reply.

Elizabeth turned away, as if to leave, but, her feet did not move, and her brain did not force them to. Was she really to leave without a proper goodbye? In her father's dreams, maybe, but in reality: hell no!

Spinning around quickly, travel dress swirling about her in a cinematic way, gold locks flying, Elizabeth met Will in a passionate kiss. The timing: perfect. He had been expecting her move, then. 

Smart boy. He knew her too well.

They stayed like that for a minute, bodies melded together, souls one. The kiss itself was one to last a lifetime, filled with the sadness of goodbyes, but the hope of reuniting. A beautiful thing, it was; one to be remembered by them both on rainy, gloomy days apart. 

Starving lungs in need of air finally broke them apart. That, and the pompous call from Elizabeth's impatient father. Apparently, it was time to go, and the ship was waiting.

Panting slightly, Will gently grabbed Elizabeth's wrist, so as to stop any possible forward movement. He wouldn't let her leave without hearing what he had to say.

"Elizabeth…I promise you, right here, right now, that I will find you, marry you, love you 'till the end of eternity. I-" 

"Oh Will, I would love to, but my father would never-" A finger to the lips silenced any objection. Will _had _to get his word out.

"Forget your father for a minute. Yes, you will have to go now. But I will keep working. And I will earn money. And once I have enough, I will come find you; whether it takes two weeks or two years I care not. When I do, we will wed, and it will be as beautiful as you and I always dreamed. Then, we will move in a quaint little house on a hill near the sea, where we will have many children. And we will be together, forever. I promise you that, Elizabeth."

All breath left Elizabeth's lungs at Will's speech. It was so brave, so determined, so loving, so promising…just like him. If only she could believe him.

Will saw this. "You don't have faith?" 

"Oh Will…" Elizabeth, whispered, looking away from Will's pain filled eyes. It was hard to believe, but she had to, or else she would surely go insane. She sighed deeply, looking at Will once more. "I believe you," she said firmly. "I believe you."

"Elizabeth! Now!"

Gently, Elizabeth pulled away from Will's grasp, despite her heart's desperate cries of protest. Taking elf-like steps, she moved away from Will, though still facing him, as if she was in a dream: a very bad dream, a nightmare. Eyes locked, she continued her progress towards the ship that was to take her away. Oh, how it hurt.

"ELIZABETH!"

Startled, Elizabeth turned and started running towards the call. And she would have gone all the way without looking back, if not for a quiet call, a single name in the wind.

"Miss Swann!"

She stopped as quickly as she started and turned back, panting loudly, small smile gracing her lips at the choice of name.

"Don't lose faith."

"I won't."

And then she was gone.

_Meet me at the clearing at midnight of August 4__th__. Be sure no one knows of this, or see's you coming. We both know what could happen if someone finds out._

_Much love._

Letter clutched in hand, a young woman quietly slipped through the town of Port Kane, tip-toeing as quickly as possible to her destination. Her modest maid's clothing swirled slightly around her ankles as she walked, the cloak worn over her dress muting any possible noise. The petite, plain slippers she had found at the bottom of her clothing chest were worn upon her equally small feet, sliding across the cobblestone road gracefully. Her long, honey locks were bound by a pale blue ribbon on the top of her head in a messy bun, and the makeup she wore was much darker and heavier than usual. 

Elizabeth Swann had gone to painstaking measures to insure her identity would be secret.

Reaching the end of town, Elizabeth made a sharp turn towards the left, making her way towards the small but dense forest found there. Despite her feelings of unease, Elizabeth pushed forward, knowing that this was the only way to reach the clearing, where she was to meet _him_. Avoiding stray tree branches and thorny bushes, the young woman traveled carefully but efficiently on the slightly beaten path. While half of her mind was on avoiding the obstacles found on forest paths such as these, the other half was fully focused on her upcoming meeting with a certain someone.

Another sharp turn, though this one to the right, informed Elizabeth that she was but minutes from her destination. This encouraged Elizabeth, thus making her pace pick up a bit, though only a little. She dared not go past a walk, for if she did, she would most certainly hurt herself, since her mind was not all on the plants surrounding her. Oh, how she couldn't wait for the meeting with that man!

A particularly pointy tree branch to the neck focused her attention on the few minutes left of walking. Two ducks, three hops, and one small scream later, the break in the forest had reached her. She had arrived.

Panting ever so slightly, Elizabeth broke through the forest wall surrounding the small clearing of which the letter spoke of, and entered the area. Sitting daintily upon a rock, the impatient girl removed time, and date. All she had to do was wait 

Two minutes passed; then three, then five, and then ten. Where was he?

Suddenly, as if on cue, muffled curses drifted from within the dense forest surrounding where Elizabeth sat. She had a good idea of whose mouth the curses came from, but the young woman still went rigid in defense. You never could know which hooligan would be out at night.

A final crash, complete with three or four more swear words, echoed through the clearing, and a dark figure barged through the dense trees. Elizabeth, startled a bit from the loud, unexpected noise, jumped from her perch upon the rock and stood, hand clutching the lapels of her cloak tighter around her. The man, after brushing himself off from his rather ungraceful entrance, stood in the same fashion as Elizabeth: straight, silent, and still.

William Turner had arrived.

Nobody moved for a long moment. The melody of the night was the only sound.

Finally, one single, quiet word was spoken into the night. "Will?"

And then another. "Elizabeth?"

That was all it took. Time un-froze, and both figures ran towards each other at a pace neither knew could be achieved, and met in the middle in a desperate kiss, one filled with longing and passion alike. Elizabeth and Will were reunited.

After a minute, Elizabeth regrettably broke contact, but only because she needed air. She stepped back from her love's arms, Will's arms, and allowed herself to look at him, _really_ look at him. 

He was wearing a loose flowing shirt, buttons undone from the middle of his chest up. A nature green jacket warmed his torso, and jet black breeches covered his long legs. As usual, pirate boots adorned his feet, and he wore a belt around his waist. Time had not really changed William Turner; he looked the same as he did the last time she saw him, four years ago.

Four years…four years she had not seen this man, the love of her life, her pirate. 

It had happened right after he Will proposed. A year of courtship was enough for both him and Elizabeth, and they were ready to tie the knot. But Governor Swann had other plans. Not only did he ban the marriage (he almost spat in Will's face when the poor man asked), but he also banned any physical contact between the two. Knowing that simple orders would not stop the relationship, he moved islands completely. Some would say they were drastic measures, but Weatherby Swann simply did not want his daughter with a blacksmith, a pirate even, when she could have so much more. And, besides that, marriages like that didn't happen. They just weren't done.

Will and Elizabeth, though parted, did not forget each other. They sent secret notes under code names, and often attached handmade pictures or gifts to the other. Oh, Governor Swann's plan may have succeeded at one level, but it certainly failed at another.

And now, they were finally meeting again. Will had been in town for blacksmithing business (unbeknownst to Elizabeth's father, of course), and they had agreed to meet each other. And now, here they were.

Elizabeth sighed. Four years was way too long.

"You're late." She spoke the words offhand, eyes still on her love.

"I got lost." Will whispered, deep, brown eyes also roving over Elizabeth. 

And suddenly, Elizabeth couldn't take it anymore: whether it was the absolute joy of seeing him again, or the realization that, though they were reunited for now, they would soon have to part she did not know. A mixture, perhaps, of the two, with many other ingredients mixed in. Whatever it was, tears started to stream freely down her soft, pale cheeks, the streaks left behind glimmering in the fluorescent moonlight. Will's calloused thumb gently began to wipe them away, bringing memories of their last meeting together back, but Elizabeth flattened his blacksmithing hand against her cheek instead, stopping his actions. 

"Oh Will," she cried, almost desperately, "I missed you so much!"

"I have too, my love. I have too." Will whispered, equally as pained as Elizabeth. Unshed tears shone in his eyes too, but they did not fall. He dare not let them. He was a man, after all.

Delicately freeing his hand from Elizabeth's soft one, he rounded his arms around her, and pulled her into his chest. The feeling of her tears slowly rolling down his muscular chest, and the sobs shaking Elizabeth's small frame was heartbreaking. Absolutely heartbreaking.

"Shhh, love. It's alright love. I'm here, right? We're together for now." He said soothingly, trying to ease Elizabeth's pain. When her tears finally diminished, Will took his pointer finger and delicately lifter Elizabeth's chin, allowing their eyes to meet once again.

"I know. I'm sorry…it's just…it's just it's been so long!" Elizabeth apologized, slightly embarrassed of her reaction, though she knew her feeling was unfounded. Will never thought of her in any negative way, nor would he begin to, or so she guessed (and hoped). He understood. He always did.

"I understand," Will assured, confirming Elizabeth's thoughts. Once again, the two fell into a comfortable silence, save a few ladylike sniffles.

It was then that a chilly wind, typical of October, chose to blow through the clearing. It took Elizabeth off guard, and she shivered, despite her heavy clothing. Will, in tune with Elizabeth, gently pulled her a small distance across the clearing to a large rock. He first situated himself before opening his arms, asking Elizabeth without words to join him.

But all Elizabeth could do was stand there, paralyzed, staring at the rock, staring at Will. 

It had been a routine thing they did: come here to this clearing to stargaze. Apart from society, from real life, it was a wonderful escape for both Will and Elizabeth. This resulted in many a night spent here, hands clasped together, Elizabeth in Will's lap, heads turned upwards towards the heavens.

Of course, those had to stop when Elizabeth moved. A terrible loss. And it hurt Elizabeth, to know that, to realize that.

"Liz?"

Will's old nickname for her snapped her back to attention. Reacting quickly, she very nearly hopped into Will's lap, earning a surprised yet comical 'oof' from him.

After making sure Elizabeth was settled and comfortable, Will questioned her spacing, and voiced his concern. 

"I was just remembering when we always used to do this. It was like old times, like….like, as if no time had passed. But it has…oh Will, it has."

He smiled softly at her sad reply, but chose not to reply immediately. Instead, he looked up at the dark sky, and at the sparkling dots that littered it. Elizabeth followed his actions. And together they sat, just like old times. 

"Time has passed, Elizabeth. But nothing has changed, really." Will whispered, voice husky. Elizabeth, knowing this was to be one of his small, rare speeches, stayed silent, head still turned up at the stars, ears wide open.

"I still love you as much as I did last time we were here." He sighed. "Remember that." 

Another sigh.

"I've earned money, Elizabeth. I've worked hard, earned money, and saved it."

At the feeling of Will's hand on her cheek pulling her beautiful face towards him, so they were looking at each other, Elizabeth turned towards him, her almond eyes locking with his chocolate ones. The tears that had begun to gather in her eyes were now revealed to him. He stared at her a minute, before continuing what he had to say.

"I made you a promise all those years ago: a promise to find you, to marry you. I fully intend to keep that promise."

The tears in Elizabeth's eyes threatened to fall. 

"Which is why I made this." 

Slipping his hand into his jacket pocket, Will dug for a moment, face concentrated. A moment later his face changed to one of small happiness, and his hand drifted out of his pocket to Elizabeth. Slowly, meticulously, he opened his fist, to reveal a beautiful, handcrafted, ring.

Speechless, Elizabeth's small, thin hand reached up, and finally grasped the ring delicately to study it, like a child examining an unknown object.

It was a shining gold band with a small diamond skillfully implanted in the middle. With the words '_Love Forever_' engraved in the inside of the band, it was perfect; absolutely, positively perfect. 

"Oh, Will…." For the third time that night, tears began to form in Elizabeth's eyes. Oh, that man was making her a complete mess!

"Elizabeth…do you promised to marry me?"

Elizabeth raised her eye's to Will's, still staring at the ring, glistening in the pale moonlight. She whispered, offhand, "Of course, Will."

A small smile graced Will's strong features. "Even if you have to leave all you know? Your father, your home, your life as it was?" With the more serious words, a slightly (very slightly) more serious look came upon him.

The young woman shook her head, amused. "That was no life I had without you, Will.That was hell."

Will laughed, aloud. 

"That's a yes, by the way." Her small, tinkling laugh joined his hearty one. Together, Will and Elizabeth filled the empty night.

_CRACK_

The laughter stopped immediately, and two heads snapped to the sound. Eyes searched desperately for the unknown noise, roving over the forest, the clearing, and the sky, but found nothing. 

"Will…" Elizabeth shakily whispered. The forest that had seemed welcoming before was now daunting and frightening. The moon that had given them soft light turned mysterious, and the comforting music of the night transformed from a floating melody to an evil tune. Elizabeth felt as if she was the main character in one of the scary stories she read, rather than her mushy, romantic, happily-ever-after ones. 

And she didn't like it one bit.

Another sound was heard by the two sets of ears in the clearing, this one a smaller '_crunch_', though it was still as scary as before.

Elizabeth called her love's name again, only to find Will stock still, muscles tense, dark brown orbs focused on the slight opening in the forest.

"Wi-"

"Shh." 

A moment of silence passed. And then another. And another. Until…

…A relatively small man dressed in all black burst through the trees. The man stared, unabashed, at the couple sitting together.

A pin could have been heard if it had been dropped in the grass it was so quite. Each was waiting for the other to do something.

Finally, after staring for a good minute, the man yelled, "They're here! Miss Swann and that other man! They're here together in the clearing! I've found 'em!"

Will bolted up, realizing the identity of the man: he was a spy, most probably for the governor. And he had found them.

With a snarl, Will ran towards the man, almost toppling Elizabeth to the hard, grass covered ground. Unfortunately, the man in black was half expecting this, and he easily alluded his 'attacker', and disappeared into the woods. 

The young man stopped, panting, fists clenched, angry. He stared at the rustling trees in the wake of the spy. He himself was gone, but he would cause trouble for Will and Elizabeth for a long time. Oh, how Will hated that man.

He turned back to Elizabeth, who was standing, shaking, realizing also what that man would do…or had already done. Her soul burned with fury, and her heart filled with anger at her father, the most likely person to have sent the man.

With two, easy strides, Will reached the struggling Elizabeth. Reaching up, he gently stoked her cheek. But all too soon he began to speak.

"I have to go. You know what will happen if you are found with me."

Elizabeth's face turned sour as she harshly brought her slender pointer finger across her pale neck, showing him that she knew what was to happen without words. 

"Yes," He copied Elizabeth's actions. "That."

"So," Will continued, though unwillingly, "I must leave you now. But do not worry: I will gather my money, find a place to live, find a stable job. And once I'm done that, I will whisk you away. Off to our home, off to our life together. I promise. Do not lose hope."

Elizabeth clutched his large hand. "I won't. You found me once, you can find me again."

The whinny of horses, and the stampede of the town's officers' feet could be heard, signaling that not much time was left for the couple. Will nervously glanced towards the woods, squeezing his love's hand as he did it, time for the ever-so-hard goodbyes.

"I love you, Elizabeth. Forever."

"And I, you, Will Turner."

"Do not forget my promise."

"I will be waiting."

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon."

And with that, Will disappeared into opposite side of the forest, barely leaving a rustling tree behind him.

And just in time, for not thirty seconds later a group of red-coated men, one on a white stallion, burst through the wall of greenery, guns poised at the ready.

Elizabeth carefully stepped out of the shadows of which she was hiding in, chin held high, and walked up to the group of men. "May I help you, kind sirs?"

The leader of the group, the one with the pompous wig on the horse, peered down at her, suspicious. 

"Miss Swann! Where is he…that Turner boy! I know he's here!" The leader yelled loudly, eyes still looking about the clearing, looking for the 'Turner boy'.

"Sir…who?" Elizabeth tried to sound as innocent as she could.

"The Turner…William Turner." He looked at her fully. "The one we were told to watch for."

Elizabeth shook her head, praying to God she sounded genuine. "My good man, I was with no one, especially that _Turner_, as you say it. He is long gone, out of my mind, out of my heart. I simply came here to relax…" She paused, biting her lip. "…And to sort out my feelings about that Captain Heffer." Elizabeth finished, referring to the latest suitor that had come knocking on her door with an emerald ring in hand.

"My dear girl, one of my men saw you and Mr. Turner here. Don't lie!" The leader was starting to get rather irritated. The men that had joined were becoming uncomfortable, shifting their weight from one leg to another. 

Elizabeth gasped, bringing her hand to her chest. "You say I _lie_! Sir, I advise you to watch your language!" She glared, almost genuinely insulted. Almost.

Realizing his mistake, the leader turned a slight shade of pink, starting to stutter. "Oh…Miss, I..I apo-apo. Miss, excuse me-"

"I said there was no one here! I just came here to think! Alone!"

All the men were startled into walking, with only a, "Forgive us, Miss! We're leaving!" Within minutes, they were gone from sight and earshot.

Elizabeth sighed, alone once again. She looked up at the twinkling stars, hoping, dreaming, thinking. And while doing that, she remembered something Will once told here.

_We all look up at the same sky._

She was looking up at the same sky Will was. A tiny, hopeful smile appeared on her otherwise somber face. That made it seem a little easier to swallow, to grasp. 

Another cold wind blew through the clearing, similar to the one that had blown through previously. Pulling her heavy cloak tighter around her, Elizabeth whispered, "I'll keep a weather eye."

And, with the dreams that Will spoke of earlier running through her mind, Elizabeth Swann started towards home.

**A/N: Voila! Please read and review!**


End file.
